We Miss You Sam
by Theatrefreakazoid1143
Summary: Sam Mom abuses her. Sam is bruised all over and her friends wonder- What is going on with Sam Puckett. one night things go too far leaving Sam's life at stake


**Concrete Angel**

**(We miss you Sam)**

I do not own any characters or the song lyrics. Credit goes to whom credit deserves

**Chapter 1: Humiliation and Ham**

Sam's POV

I awoke to my mom shouting at me to get up. I checked the clock on my phone. 7:20! I was going to be late to school again! I quickly got out of bed and started looking for some socks. I found some under my bed and pulled them on. Then I went over to my closet to find some clothes to wear to school. There were none in my closet.

"Uh mom" I said walking into our kitchen still in my clothes from yesterday. "Where would all my clothes be?"

"I burned them all last night. You don't deserve clothes" my mom smirked.

"What? Now I only have the dress I borrowed from Carly yesterday for that iCarly segment! And I can't wear the dress I wore that yesterday!" I yelled.

"Not my problem" my mom answered. Then she smacked me hard on the face. Bleeding and screaming in pain I grabbed a whole ham out of our almost empty fridge and raced out the front door

**She walks to school with the lunch she's packed.**

**Nobody knows what she's holding back**

**Wearing the same dress she wore yesterday**

**She hides the bruises with the linen and lace…**

I got to school 2 ½ hours late. Great. I thought. Ms. Briggs is gonna be so mad. After I stuffed my ham in my locker I sprinted to class. When I turned the knob on the door and walked in everyone stared at me.

"Well guess who decided to show up? Little Miss Puckett. You're late **again. **That's double detention. After school my office. I-'' then Ms. Briggs stopped. She had seen my face, so had the rest of the class. Some giggles arose and I heard some words fly around the class. Abused, mistreated and dirty were some of the nice words people whispered. My eyes filled with tears I turned on my heel and ran as fast as my legs would carry me out the door.

**The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask.**

**It's hard to see the pain behind the mask.**

**Bearing the secret burden of a storm.**

**Sometimes she wishes she was never born**

I ran to the bathroom and locked the door tight. I sat down and cried for about an hour. Then I heard the bell. Lunch. There was no way I was gonna miss that even if I did feel miserable. I dried my tearstained face with toilet paper and put on an _I'm a tough girl face_ and headed to my locker to get my ham.

Carly's POV

As soon as I saw Sam come out of the bathroom with a tearful yet strong face I knew something was up.

"Hey Carly what goes on?" she asked.

"Well I could ask you the same question! Wendy said that you got to school late **AGAIN **and… oh my god Sam what happened to your face?" I cried. The whole right side of her face was purple, black and blue.

"Its nothing I… fell" she said quietly.

"On what?" I asked

"Well I was late for class so I was running and I… tripped down the stairs." She said grabbing a ham out of her locker.

"I gotta go" Sam said. Then she walked off alone towards the cafeteria.

**Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone**

**In a world that she can't rise above.**

**But her dreams give her wings**

**And she flies to a place where she's loved**

**Concrete Angel**

**Chapter 2: Wicked**

Freddie's POV

"Hello lady Carly and Sam" I said sitting down with Carly and Sam at our usual lunch table.

"Hi Freddie" Carly replied sweetly.

"Hey Frednub" Sam greeted me.

"Did she just call me a nub?" I said to Carly as I sat down in between the girls.

"Yes I did and I'm gonna say it again. Nub, nub, nub, nub, nub, nub." Sam answered. Then she turned away from me exposing the right side of her face.

"Whoa Sam what did you do to your fa-''

"You finish that Freddifer and your gonna go from Fredweird to Freddead" Sam threatened. As I was going to retort the principal came into the cafeteria and started talking to us through a bullhorn.

"Good afternoon students of Ridgeway High. I am pleased to announce that this year's school musical will be the play Wicked! The sign up sheet is outside my office. That is all." Principal Franklin said. Immediately Sam turned from moody to excited and happy which was no surprise since we all knew that Sam wanted to be an actress when she was older. Well and actress and an invisible ninja. But everyone (except Sam) knew that her being a ninja was never gonna happen.

"I love the play Wicked! Do you think I should try out? Do you think I could have a chance at getting a lead?" Sam asked me and Carly.

"Yeah try out Sam you would be a perfect Wicked Witch. I mean your mean and heartless and well you." Sam looked at me. She looked hurt. I knew I had said something wrong. Tears started piling up in Sam's icy blue eyes.

"Just leave me alone Freddie" she shouted tears cascading down her face. Then she scooped up her ham, dumped her root beer on my head and stormed out of the cafeteria.

"What's up with her?" I asked Carly as I was trying to get root beer out of my hair.

"I don't know Freddie. But I'm kinda worried about her. She doesn't act moody often." Carly replied

"Well at least she's gonna try out for the play. Her dramatic dream hasn't left. She hasn't completely changed." I said

"Yeah I guess your right Freddie. Deep down she still the Sam we know and love." Carly said.

**3 Days Later**

Sam's POV

"Holy Chizz Carl's I'm so nervous! I hope I got into the play! Aggh how long are they gonna make us wait for that list?" I asked anxiously. "Ohmigod, ohmigod, ohmigod! Principal Franklin is just posting the list!" I whispered. Carly and I skipped class so we could be the first to see the list and we were hiding in the janitor's closet outside Principal Franklin's office where the list was newly posted.

"Well come on lets go see it! I feel so guilty not being in class" Carly said. As we approached the list I got a queasy feeling in my stomach. It was almost as bad as the time Missy Robinson game me ransom Persian Chocolates.

"Carly I can't look. Look for me" I said covering up my eyes with my fingers. I held my breath waiting for Carly to say "sorry Sam you didn't make it" but those words never came. Instead she said

"Sam you're the lead! You're the wicked witch! Awe I'm so proud of you!"

"Really" I asked peering at the list through my fingers. And she was right!

"Hey Carly why don't you and Freddork come over for an 'I got into the play party'?" I asked. Carly immediately said yes. I texted Freddie the deets. Then the end of the day bell rang. Finally. For once I was glad to be going home. I got the lead in the musical, I ate fried chicken for lunch and I was having a party. Right now I felt like I could endure anything, even my crazy, psychopath, abusive mother.

When I got to my front door I pulled out my keys and went inside. My mom was not there thank god. On my way home I had stopped at the grocery store to get food and entertainment for tonight. About 15 minutes after I got home I heard a knock on my door. Please don't be my mom I thought. My wish came true. As it turned out, it was Carly and Freddie ready for fun.

"So glad you guys are here" I said in a joyful tone. "I got a couple of movies to watch, Girly Cow season one and Galaxy Wars episode 3. Which one do you wanna watch first?" I asked. After many playful arguments we decided to watch Girly Cow. We laughed. We ate pizza. I cried tears of laughter when Freddie couldn't figure out how to work our ancient microwave. Everything was going great until my mom got home.

**Chapter 3: A Scream in the Night**

Carly's POV

Sam's mom flung open the door her face screwed up with rage.

"What is going on here" she asked rudely.

"Well mom I made it into the school musical so I thought I would have a little party to celebrate." Sam said in a quiet voice.

"Did you ask to have a party? Did you ask to be in the school musical? No! Useless child! Why couldn't you be more like Melanie? She's perfect. Unlike you." Ms. Puckett yelled at Sam.

"Mom don't you dare compare me to Melanie" shouted Sam. "And I figured that you wouldn't care if I had a party because you would be too busy partying yourself at some pub or something to even care what I did. Yeah that's right mom. I have a life too." Sam yelled so hard that she started crying and her voice cracked. Girly Cow had been forgotten as Freddie and I witnessed the worst fight we had ever seen. I braced myself to get kicked out but we had been forgotten too. Just like Girly Cow.

**Somebody cries in the middle of the night.**

**The neighbors hear but they turn out the light.**

**A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate.**

**When morning comes it will be too late.**

Freddie's POV

Carly and I watched horrified as Ms. Puckett dragged Sam by the hair into a room that I recognized as Sam's bedroom that was just off the kitchen. We heard screams and shouts coming from there that we knew they had to be Sam's.

"Sam!" I screamed. I tried to go into the room to help her but Carly held me back by my collar.

"No Freddie! Do you want to go in there and get hurt?" Carly yelled at me over the screams of her best friend.

"Carly our best friend is in there. I know she is stronger than both of us but she needs our help. I'm going in. you stay here and call the police." I said taking charge. Carly was crying so hard her whole body was shaking.

"Freddie be careful" Carly said. Then she kissed me. It was the kiss I had been waiting for my whole life but it felt different than I thought it would be. There were no sparks. I guess we didn't click _That Way_. Then I realized that I loved someone else. Sam. I charged into the room. As I rounded the bedroom corner a gunshot went off. And the screaming stopped. Crying started. On my way into the room I bumped into Ms. Puckett. She was the one crying.

"What have I done?" she asked me on her way out of the room. She was covered in blood. But not her own.

"Freddie?" a gentle voice from the other side of the room said as I entered. Sam! I rushed over to her bending over her inspecting her hurt body. She was drenched in blood head to foot, her beautiful blonde hair scarlet from all the blood. A pocket pistol was lying beside her also bloody. Sam had her hand over a bullet hole in her side. Her breathing became forced and shallow.

"Carly get in here now. Quickly!" I yelled at Carly. She came speeding into the room. If you think Carly was crying earlier than she started sobbing hysterically at the sight of her friends mangled body.

"Are the police on their way?" I asked Carly. She nodded too upset to speak Sam was losing blood quickly from the deep wound in her side. She moved her hand away from it and I saw that a bullet was punched in her side like a small silver demon. I ran over to her bed and tore off a little bit of her sheet shoving it over the bloody hole trying to stop the bleeding. It was soaked through within seconds.

**Through the wind and the rain she stands**

**Hard as a stone**

**In a world that she can't rise above.**

**But her dreams give her wings**

**And she flies to a place where she's loved.**

**Concrete Angel**

I got up from Sam's side and walked over to her bed to get another piece of sheet. I was just about to rip when she said

"Freddie stop". Even Sam knew it was no use as did I deep down. I went back over to the corner where Sam laid resuming my spot next to her stroking her blonde hair. Carly was sitting next to her crying and saying "Sam, Sam, Sam" over and over again.

I was crying now too. If the police didn't get there soon, I was afraid that Sam would die. Then Sam spoke.

"You guys are the best – well only friends I've ever had. Thank you"

"Sam don't" Carly started but Sam held up a weak hand motioning her to stop.

"Carly you are super sweet and a great person. Don't… don't change" she took a deep forced breath.

"Freddie I never got around… to tell you this… but…I…I love you" Sam's breathing Slowed. She closed her eyes.

Samantha Puckett was dead.

I gently laid my body across her scarlet stained one.

"I love you too Sam" I said quietly placing a gentle kiss on her cold blue lips. Then, I shook her shoulders shouting her name as to hope that she was just sleeping but I knew it was no use. Sam was gone to a place where I could never reach her again.

When the police came, they had to pry me off of Sam's body.

"Come on Freddie. She's gone. Let her rest in peace" Carly said as she laid a hand over my blood-covered shoulder.

"No!" I shouted at Carly. "I won't leave her!"

"Freddie, Sam is dead! There is nothing we can do for her! We have to go now!" Carly shouted trying to hold back tears.

"I loved her!" I screamed "I LOVED HER!" Weak and heartbroken Carly won me over and led me out Sam's front door. I never saw my love again.

**A statue stands in a shaded place.**

**An angel girl with an upturned face.**

**A name is written on a polished rock.**

**A broken heart**

**That the world forgot**

**Chapter 4: We miss you Sam**

Carly's POV

"Friends, Family…" was all I caught of the preacher's speech. I laid my head on Spencer's shoulder silently crying for my best friend. I looked at Freddie who was sitting next to Spencer. He was crying too. Melanie, Sam's twin sister was sitting by the door of the church looking too grieved to even cry.

"Would anyone like to come say a few words about Sam?" the preacher asked addressing the small crowd. I stood up. I walked to the glass podium where the preacher was standing. The very same glass podium that Sam stood at during the first ever iCarly awards. I missed her.

"Sam was an amazing person." I began. "She was caring, sweet, funny and my best friend. She always looked at the good in people. She was crazy for meat and was always hungry. She was hilarious and spunky no matter what. Although she could be mean, lazy, and was always late for iCarly, she was the bestest friend that you could ever hope for. I miss you Sam." I finished breaking into a fresh set of tears on my way back to my seat. After I spoke the service ended. Freddie and I walked out of the church into the cemetery to visit Sam. Her headstone stood under a tree that was just beginning to regain its leaves. We bent down by her headstone that read

**Samantha 'Sam' Puckett.**

**April 17, 1994-April 8, 2011**

**Daughter of Pam Puckett and sister of Melanie Puckett**

**Best friend to Freddie Benson and**

**Carly and Spencer Shay.**

**May she rest in peace.**

**We miss you Sam**

I took my favorite picture of Sam and me out of my coat pocket and put it on her headstone. Freddie picked a rose off a nearby rosebush and laid it next to the picture. We stood up and looked down at her name for a long time. While doing this I remembered that Sam's 16th birthday was in a week but Sam would never turn 16. In July I would turn 16 and then I would be older than Sam. When we were little we joked that Sam would always be older than me. But that was wrong. Sam would never grow older. She would forevermore be 15. I hugged Freddie.

"Come on Carly lets go" Freddie said unable to stand where she lay for a minute longer.

"No… it's ok Freddie. You go home without me. I'm gonna stay here for a little while" I said. Freddie walked away without saying anything. I sat down next to Sam and cried for hours. At dusk it started to rain drenching me.

"I miss you Sam" I whispered. Then I got up to begin my long walk back to my apartment.

**Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone.**

**In a world that she can't rise above.**

**But her dreams give her wings.**

**And she flies to a place where she's loved**

**Concrete angel**

When I got inside my apartment I was surprised to see Freddie sitting down on my couch. I half expected to see Sam sitting next to him.

"Carly! You're soaked! You were gone for 6 hours! Don't tell me you cried by Sam the entire time. Carly do you know what that's gonna do for your mental health? Oh come here" Freddie said embracing me into a wet hug. "Spencer! Make some hot chocolate and don't forget marshmallows" I started crying when he said that. Sam's favorite part of hot chocolate was the marshmallows. I went up to my room and changed into some dry clothes. When I went back down to the great room Freddie was waiting for me with a mug of steaming hot chocolate, marshmallows peeking out of the top of the cup.

"You're not the only one, Carly. I miss her too." Freddie said as we sat down on the couch.

"I don't just miss her… I feel like I lost a part of me when she… you know…died." I hated saying that word. I never liked saying the word died or dead and death. They all made me as Sam would put it "feel icky"

"I miss her so much" Freddie said. Then he got up and walked out the front door back to his apartment. I suspected that he would start crying if he stayed. I walked up the stairs and went to bed even though it was only 7:30. I instantly started crying myself to sleep. No best friend to comfort me. My best friend was gone forever. And I couldn't change that no matter how hard I tried.

**11 Years Later.**

No one's POV

She walked into the Groovy Smoothie not expecting to see him there. It had been 11 years since their best friend left. It had been 11 years since they stopped being friends. 11 years since he walked out her apartment door crying for their friend. 11 years...

She stood up at the counter waiting in line to order. She had an infant in a stroller starting to cry. She loved that baby more than anything in the world. Except for maybe her small daughter's namesake. She was certain that her daughter would be like her friend, the one who died all those years ago. They were born on the same day. She and her ex-husband had planned it all. Since day one her baby had expressed a wild personality. Whether this was a good thing or not she was unsure. She spent most of her childhood chasing after her best friend. Until her best friend died. She missed the crazy things she and her friends did. Blowing up a watermelon, accidentally making a nuclear reactor, and simply just watching Girly Cow on TV. She laughed. She wished that the TV network had kept the hilarious show on TV. How her friend would have loved that.

It was finally her turn to order. A young black man with a name tag that read K-Bo asked to take her order. She ordered a medium blueberry blitz. In the back of her head she wondered if this man K-Bo was related to T-Bo her brother's old friend who used to work here when she was a kid. She laughed again. T-Bo used to try to sell her and her friends crazy foods on a stick. For a moment she half wished that she was a kid again. Then she saw him.

He was sitting at a table in the back of the restaurant talking on his pear-phone. She walked over to his table trying to get his attention. She was positive that it was him.

"Yes I'm sure the Pear-Pad 8 is going to sell faster than all the other pear pads. Yes. Positive. Listen, I have to go. Okay, bye" the man said wrapping up his phone call. Then he caught sight of her.

"Hi" she said nervously. "You probably don't remember me but I'm…"

"Carly?" the man asked.

"Freddie" Carly whispered.

"Yes. It's me." Freddie said getting up to hug his childhood friend.

"Eleven years is too long Freddie Benson" Carly declared laughing happy to see her best friend. The baby in the stroller started to giggle. Freddie bent down and scooped her out of the stroller.

"Well, well who's this?" Freddie asked Carly.

"This is Samantha Erin Shay. Sam for short" Carly replied.

"Sam… like…?"

"Yes. Like Sam. my ex- Husband and I planned it so that she was born on April 17th too." Carly said.

"Really?" Freddie said making the baby laugh and giggle.

"Yes. After Sam died I promised myself that I would make sure that my firstborn was a girl and she was named Sam. My ex-Husband hated the name. So when he found out that's what I wanted to name her, he left."

"Oh that's too bad. I'm sorry." Freddie said sympathetically.

"Oh it's ok. He was a jerk anyway" Carly replied. "How about you? Do have kids?"

"No. I am the executive Pear-Pad designer for the pear company. Too busy"

"Oh." Carly said dully.

"Yeah" Freddie replied in the same tone. Suddenly K-Bo walked up to them.

"Would you like to buy an avocado on a stick?"

"No thanks K-Bo" Freddie said.

"Yep that guy is defiantly related to T-Bo" Carly said laughing. Freddie laughed.

"I was just thinking the same thing" He said. They laughed for a long time and then there was silence for a few minutes. Then finally Freddie said

"So Carly do you want to grab some lunch. we have a lot to catch up on?"

And that's where their story begins.

Like I said earlier I do NOT own the characters in this story. They belong to Dan Schneider who is Awesome!

The Song _Concrete Angel_ belongs to Martina McBride.

If you want to see the music videos (which I don't recommend if you easily cry) go to

/martinamcbride/concreteangel

i dont own wicked either.

ok thanks!


End file.
